ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pulling the Strings
Does anyone know which earrings were added for the BLU, COR, and PUP battles? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 23:21, 26 July 2006 (EDT) ---- BLU got some chakrum with a +5% MP enchantment. PUP got the 8 new non-II attachments. COR, no clue. Chernabog 14:24, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- BLU gets the Death Chakram. PUP gets a Drum Magazine (source). COR gets a corsair bullet pouch (source). --Ichthyos 15:11, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- The PUP ENM drops all 8 new attachments (the non "II"s), not just Drum Magazine. Chernabog 05:49, 30 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Can we get the drops in a fancy table like most other BCNMs/ENMs. It might help to have 2 columns (well, 2 or 3 sets of columns), one with the item and one with the ENM (Job) it drops for. Worm Mulch, for example, would have All listed next to it. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 10:47, 30 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I see this is lv60 cap, but does the Fantoccini adjust to your level, or is it always level 60? - Hiachi 23:39, 25 August 2006 (EDT) :I strongly doubt that the level changes. I have yet to hear of any ENM fight that changes the level to match the character fighting in it. --Althorn 16:31, 10 October 2006 (EDT) ---- "The Blue Mage Fantoccini will only cast magic the player has set." This information is incorrect; the last time I did this ENM as BLU, the Fantoccini cast Frypan. I did not have this spell set, and could not have set it if I wanted to, as the level of the spell is 63 (above the cap for this ENM). -- 17:01, 24 February 2007 (EST) Does anyone have a good strategy for Puppetmaster Pulling the Strings? - Hiachi 19:12, 22 March 2007 (EDT) Did this fight today as Puppetmaster and took down a rough estimation of how much HP the Fanto may have. I came up with 3,333 HP not including the DoTs from Bio2 and Poison. So maybe around 3,500 HP? Someone want to confirm? Also check if it's based upon the Job you take or the HP count is universal? - Zhecks I did 4850 damage as a (mithran) corsair, finishing with Earth Shot for 217 damage, though I don't think your DoT would have done over 1500 damage total (unless the fight lasted very, very long). Perhaps it's HP is job as well as race dependant? --Radiënt 13:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Did this again, finished with an Earth Shot this time and total damage sums up to 4163, so max HP when I do this as a mithran corsair it has roughly 4100 HP. Neither of the time did the moblin cure up the marionette once with it's dice. --Radiënt 22:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering if after all this time anyone knows/figured out if there's a SCH or DNC version of this fight/drops --Chocobo-meow 05:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Just did this as THF, his evasion against ranged attacks was ridiculously high, only landed about 4 out of 20-25 bloody bolts, in essence they were a waste of time and those shots probably got me killed, as I could have been swinging dagger instead and getting tp faster. One thing I did though was hit SA and Hide before going in, and even though they aggrod me a la True Sight, I landed the first hit for 235 damage. (gear level-syncing really needs to be balanced out better!) --Jakk Frost 23:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Just did this as THF as well, ate a squid sushi +1, helped land bolts a little better than the previous poster and let me barely survive the fight (had to use 2hr, marionette got 2 2hrs and a heal during the fight). He also used steal on me twice which was funny, it deequips a random piece of gear it seems. Bloody bolts drained 32hp resisted and 65hp unresisted. --Neg 00:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Food! I knew I forgot something. >.<: Also out of about 12 rolls, I got one small heal and 1 attack boost, he kept getting heals, att boosts, and a couple of def boosts. --Jakk Frost 09:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Just tried this today on my PUP and got completely destroyed. Barely got Fantoccini to 70% before he, his Harlequin and the Moblin killed me. I have capped Evasion Merits and was using Jack-O-Lantern, and did not dodge the Fantoccini and his Automaton even once. I would probably recommend letting the Valoredge tank. Since the Fantoccini will keep respawning pets, I'm not entirely sure it makes sense to kill the automaton either. --Eremes 17:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Pulling Strings as RNG Not too difficult a fight as RNG60, if you are prepared (and with a bit of luck!) My strategy: Fighting with level-60 appropriate gear (Arbalest +1, Shikaree aketon, Hawker's knife, Acid and Darksteel bolts). Entered and used protect ring, rabbit pie (useful for both +25% ranged attack and +25% defense) and persikos au lait. Moved just within ranged attack range and used acid bolt until defense down. Then sharpshot + barrage (753 point damage), then unlimited shot + iron musketeer bolt + slug shot #1 (713 damage). Used darksteel bolts for conventional ranged attacks (damage of about 90-110 each) until TP>100, then slug shot #2 (813 damage). Icarus wing + slug shot #3 (819 damage). Then Eagle Eye Shot (747 damage) finished him off. Total damage done was 4617, but he had only a bit of hp left when I used the final EES, so I would estimate total HP at about 4200. I started with HP of 830 and finished with 417 (remember, Persikos was active). Total time was 3:35, but sharpshot wore off just after slugshot #2 so actual engaged-and-fighting time was about 1:30. Moblin used marionette dice to give Fanto a defence boost, to raise Fanto's TP to 300, and to increase MY TP to 117 (?). I was fortunate that the battle did not last long enough for the Moblin to do more damage with dice (such as major healing). All the more reason to strike fast if you can. Hope this helps - and good luck! Kmera of Asura